Only say my name
by vihctoria
Summary: Tudo começou com os corações vazios e as marcas de cigarro no parapeito. -


Saudades de escrever aqui. Saudades da minha Hermione e das inúmeras paixões que eu arranjo pra ela. Saudades de gente com saudade (:

* * *

-.

_**only say my name**_

_\- Se Filch pegá-lo, você está morto. –_ A voz tão facilmente reconhecível, e ainda assim tão estranha, acordou o garoto dos cabelos louros do transe.

Garoto. Louros.

Nenhum desses termos lhe pertencia mais.

_\- Ele não ousa mexer comigo. –_ A voz que lhe respondeu era distante. Sem ofensas, sem meias palavras, sem qualquer reconhecimento do garoto da gravata verde.

Garoto não.

_\- São cigarros trouxas? –_ Ela parecia surpresa. É claro, quem esperava ver Draco Malfoy usando qualquer coisa que não pertencesse a bruxos? Era uma dúvida justa, e ele deu de ombros, sem justificativas.

-_ Quem diria. –_ Ela continuava ali, observando-o. Ele continuou encarando o chão, embora sentisse a pressão do olhar em sua nuca. Pensou que estaria escondido na Torre da Astronomia, mas pelo visto não era o único que desejava ficar sozinho.

_\- Eu cheguei primeiro aqui, Granger. Faça o favor de se retirar. –_ Ainda sem ofensas. Só o gosto amargo do sobrenome trouxa dela nos lábios, para combinar com o cigarro que ele tragava. Era menta, e ele odiava menta.

_\- Você tem mais um? –_ Ela conseguiu fazer com que ele desviasse a atenção do céu enluarado e olhasse finalmente para ela. O que viu era tão incrível como aquela brisa em seu rosto: Ele viu uma mulher. Seu primeiro impulso foi responder que não tinha cigarros para ela (o que seria uma puta mentira, vez que o pacote estava pela metade, no parapeito da janela), mas conteve-se. Inclinou o rosto e tragou uma outra vez.

_\- Não sabia que você fumava. –_ Desta vez ele debochou. Embora fossem cigarros trouxas, parecia algo descontraído e errado demais para a garota dos cabelos castanhos.

Garota não. Mulher.

Sua resposta foi um arquear de sobrancelhas e um cruzar de braços, o que lhe fez sorrir. Arrogância sempre lhe fazia sorrir.

_\- Sirva-se então. –_ Apontou para o pacote e voltou a virar-se para a magnífica lua. Nunca fora um apreciador do céu noturno, mas gostava daquela lua. Gostava de pensar em tamanha e pacífica magnitude.

_\- Você sempre vem aqui? –_ As palavras escaparam antes que ela pudesse notar. Houve um momento constrangedor de silêncio, até que ele riu. Ele riu porque aquela era a cantada mais velha do mundo, e ele tinha certeza que aquela não havia sido a intenção de Hermione Granger, o que apenas tornava tudo mais engraçado. Ela riu também e se atrapalhou com o cigarro.

_\- Não precisa agradecer tentando me cantar, Granger. Não vai funcionar. –_ Ele girou o isqueiro na outra mão e acendeu o cigarro dela. Na proximidade, pôde vê-la corar, e sentiu-se magnífico por um breve instante.

_\- Foi uma pergunta inocente, eu nunca tentaria te cantar. –_ Ela tragou uma vez. Não era a primeira vez que fumava. _– Apesar de estar surpresa com os cigarros trouxas, não vou perguntar onde os conseguiu nem com que freqüência você vem aqui. -  
_

Ela fez de novo, e ele riu. Outra técnica antiga, fingir desinteresse e conseguir as respostas que queria. Ele duvidava que houvesse sido a real intenção dela, mas começou a desconfiar que Granger soubesse como jogar aquele jogo.

_\- Existem lugares interessantes em Hogsmeade para se conseguir o que precisa. E quanto a sua tentativa frustrada de me cantar... venho aqui quando preciso fumar. –_ Apagou o cigarro no parapeito e voltou o olhar para sua inesperada companheira. Pôde ver algo como compreensão naquelas íris castanhas, e por outro breve momento, sentiu-se diferente.

_\- É uma resposta justa. –_ Ela o encarou de volta. Dois pequenos segundos. E depois deixou o olhar se perder naquela brilhante lua, e ele se viu naquela garota-mulher.

-.-.-.-

Houveram vários momentos de silêncio. Houve bastante proximidade quando ele se inclinava e acendia o cigarro dela. Houveram momentos de lucidez e momentos de loucura. Houveram lágrimas dela uma vez. E no final daquela brincadeira, havia trinta e duas marcas de cigarros naquele parapeito da Torre da Astronomia.

-.-.-.-

-_ Você vem aqui por causa dele, não é? –_ Foi o trigésimo segundo cigarro. Ele fez a pergunta enquanto ela soltava fumaça, e pôde ver seu rosto brilhar mesmo naquela escuridão. Granger devolveu o olhar, quase desapontada.

_\- Não é ele. São **eles**. –_ O rapaz dos cabelos louros chegou a visível conclusão. Nunca foi apenas um para a menina mulher dos olhos castanhos. Ela nunca conseguiu escolher um dos dois, porque não havia como ficar com apenas um. Nunca seria suficiente.

_\- E você, vem aqui por causa de quem? –_ Ela devolveu-lhe a pergunta, apoiando apenas um dos braços no parapeito, de modo que conseguisse ficar de frente para Draco. Ele já havia terminado três cigarros naquela noite, e não parecia propenso a fumar um quarto. Passava as mãos longas de dedos finos nos fios louros (brancos, muito brancos) e estava mais pálido do que nunca. Ela podia ver as veias saltadas no pescoço alvo. Podia ver os contornos dos braços na camiseta branca, e a frouxidão da gravata verde. Naquele momento, ele parecia magnífico.

_\- No começo, eu estava fugindo de todo mundo. –_ Draco Malfoy passou as pontas dos dedos nas marcas de cigarro que eles haviam deixado. Lembrou-se de como Granger ralhara com ele das primeiras vezes. Lembrou-se de como levou um tapa dela quando disse que marcaria todo o restante da escola com cigarros. Lembrou-se do por que ainda fumava cigarros trouxas e finalmente ergueu o olhar para ela. _– Continuo fugindo, na verdade. –_ Ele sorriu e ela viu a face dele brilhar. Ele só viu o cigarro entre os lábios dela.

_\- Devíamos parar de fugir, então. –_ Granger disse, após um tempo. Eles se encararam firmemente por um longo momento, até que finalmente se entenderam. É inútil dizer que as pessoas desconhecem **aquele** olhar que eles compartilharam, porque você sempre sabe o que vai acontecer uma hora ou outra. Eles sabiam.

Ela apagou o trigésimo segundo cigarro no parapeito quando ele se aproximou. Draco segurou-lhe a nuca com uma das mãos, a cintura com a outra. Beijou-lhe com a fome alimentada por trinta e dois cigarros, e ela deixou que ele a guiasse. Deixou que houvesse batalha entre seu instinto de sobrevivência e seu desejo quando a mão dele desceu por sua coxa, e tentou protestar quando sua saia foi parar no chão.

_\- Tudo que você disser pode e será usado contra você. –_ Ele sussurrou, sem a distância e cortesia dos últimos cigarros, mas cheio de desejo e poder. Ela agarrou o parapeito com uma das mãos e segurou os cabelos louros com a outra, enquanto ele movia os dedos por seu sexo. Ficou surpresa com a necessidade dele de dar-lhe prazer, e mordeu os lábios de dor e desejo por cada movimento dele. Queria gritar, queria lhe dizer para parar, queria que aquilo fosse errado... e queria ele. De repente só queria ele.

_\- Só diga meu nome. –_ E ela disse. Ela chamou por ele quando os dedos ágeis transformaram seu sexo em uma explosão de prazer e seus seios foram sugados com a mesma fome de um amante. Ele beijou-lhe toda a extensão do pescoço enquanto sustentava-lhe contra o parapeito da Torre, e nunca seus dedos deixaram-lhe o íntimo, nunca seus lábios deixaram que ela dissesse qualquer coisa senão o nome dele. E ela dizia.

E os carinhos continuaram pelos degraus, pelos corredores, pelos fantasmas daquele castelo, até chegarem à cama dela. Até que a gravata verde e a camisa branca estivessem no chão, e que grifinória e sonserina fossem esquecidas nas marcas de cigarro e nas palavras, deixando para o amor que se provasse pelos corpos nus e nos sussurros apaixonados de sobrenomes condenados.

-.-.-.-

Os anos passaram.

E os cigarros estão sempre lá. A gravata também. E ela, que virou peça daquele quebra-cabeça, que se tornou parte fundamental daquela cena de crime. São sempre os cigarros de menta, a gravata preta e verde, e ela. São as mãos dele nos cabelos dela, as mãos dela nos botões dele, e o leão e cobra dançando aquela valsa perigosa que uma vez quiseram tentar.

_\- Tudo que você disser pode e será usado contra você. –_

Os lábios dele estão no pescoço dela e aquelas palavras lhe causam mais arrepios do que qualquer toque dele. Ela sabe que é verdade. Sabe que qualquer coisa que disser será usada contra ela, e que qualquer movimento errado será causa de mais (e longos) arrepios na nuca. Os lábios rosados exprimem nada exceto indignação, e ela odeia não poder falar nada. Odeia porque ela é a campeã dos sermões e das palavras ferinas, e ainda assim tem que ficar calada porque outra coisa lhe trará consequências. Qualquer coisa senão o nome dele.

_\- Então só diga meu nome. –_

Ela se lembrava daquilo. Lembrava-se de como tudo começara com os cigarros trouxas que ele fumava e terminara com a gravata esquecida sob a cama dela. Lembrava-se tão perfeitamente quanto lembrava dos dedos dele sob seu sexo, e sabia que não podia falar nada. Era sempre no tempo dele, de acordo com a vontade dele, e como ele quisesse. E ela era louca por ele.

_\- Malfoy –_

Ela sempre falava. Senão no quarto beijo, era no quinto. Senão na cama, era na parede. Ela sempre falava e ele sempre sorria tão arrogante quanto o cinza dos olhos, quanto o sobrenome. Tão delicioso quanto aqueles lábios em seu íntimo e os dedos em sua boca.

E foram os cigarros, tão trouxas quanto ela, que lhe trouxeram aquela loucura maravilhosa.

E era **dele** o único nome que aqueles lábios sussurravam, no escuro, toda noite de lua e de marcas de cigarro.

* * *

Reviews? :3


End file.
